


[Podfic] James Rhodes and the Hyde Park Knitting Circle

by marianas



Category: Leverage, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Case Fic, Crossover, Family, Hardison ships Tony/Rhodey, Harry Potter References, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Podfic ofJames Rhodes and the Hyde Park Knitting Circleby PoetryWhen a client turns up with her brother abducted by a shady British corporation, Hardison and his crew team up with his Nana and two cops he's pretty sure are Aurors to rescue an innocent young man from a real live evil witch.Or: a case that makes for a deeply frustrating file in Peter's records, and a story that Hardison is never going to tell Nate and Sophie.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] James Rhodes and the Hyde Park Knitting Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [James Rhodes and the Hyde Park Knitting Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365219) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



> Continuing my project to actually finish and post all my old podfic. I told Rhea314 in December * **2016** * sure, I'd do the editing on this one. Four and a bit years later...
> 
> Thanks to Poetry for having blanket permission! Cover, extremely mediocre photoshop and all, by me.
> 
> ACAB.
> 
> -marianas

[James Rhodes and the Hyde Park Knitting Circle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8365219) by Poetry  
6512 words | 40:34

[**direct link to mp3**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/grouppodfic/James%20Rhodes%20and%20the%20Hyde%20Park%20Knitting%20Circle.mp3) (22.6 MB) | [**direct link to m4b**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/grouppodfic/James%20Rhodes%20and%20the%20Hyde%20Park%20Knitting%20Circle.m4b) (72 MB)


End file.
